Like Crazy
by L. Ayres
Summary: Takdir seakan mempermainkan kehidupan Sakura. Satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki pergi. Meninggalkannya dalam kegelapan tak berujung, memberikannya kekosongan tanpa batas. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan menuliskan takdir seperti ini. Namun ia tidak tau, bahwa Tuhan sedang mempersiapkan yang terbaik, untuknya.
1. Prolog

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Like Crazy**

* * *

Ruangan itu begitu gelap tanpa cahaya setitik pun. Suara dering alarm terus bergetar diatas meja. Meraung-raung seakan meminta perhatian sang empu kamar untuk mematikannya. Namun orang itu malah semakin menaikkan selimut yang sedari tadi membungkusnya. Enggan mematikan bahkan menyentuh jam beker tersebut.

Suasana kamar kembali hening beberapa detik hingga sebuah suara kembali berbunyi. Tapi bukan berasal dari jam beker itu lagi. Melainkan pintu didepan sana. Sasuke mengerang keras, marah. Ia mengumpat diatas kasur dengan tubuh yang masih terbaring. Siapa orang yang berani-beraninya mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan malas, ia pun akhirnya beranjak dari singgasana empuk tersebut. Berjalan dengan langkah seolah sangat terpaksa. Tangannya mengacak rambut hitam yang berantakkan. Berdecak pinggang setelah memencet tombol didekat pintu.

Ia berdecak saat melihat wajah yang muncul dilayar dihadapannya. Matanya terputar bosan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya geram. Semakin menatap sebal wajah orang itu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Nyonya besar menyuruh Tuan untuk ikut bersama saya."

"Kemana?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang tersebut. Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal. Dengan sangat terpaksa. Akhirnya ia mengiyakan.

"Baiklah." Ia menjeda sejenak. "Aku akan bersiap dulu."

Sasuke berbalik, kembali menuju kamar. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Menghela napas. Ingin sekali ia menolak dan kembali tertidur. Namun wajah marah sang ibu terbayang dipikirannya. Ia terbangun.

"Haish.. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan ibu?" Tangannya mengacak rambut, marah.

Beberapa menit berlalu ia habiskan untuk bersiap. Dengan setelan kaus abu-abu didalam jas hitam dan celana hitam. Ia berjalan menghampiri orang yang sudah menunggunya diluar apartment.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Tanyanya lagi karena rasa penasaran yang mendalam. Tapi sepertinya lagi-lagi ia diabaikan. Pertanda sekali melihat orang kepercayaan ibunya itu yang terdiam, yang berarti enggan memberitahu.

"Terserahmulah.." ia berjalan malas mendahului orang itu. Beberapa orang juga mengikutinya dibelakang orang tersebut.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai ditempat yang ditujukan sang ibu. Sasuke sampai harus memainkan ponselnya untuk membunuh bosan yang menyerang.

Mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti, pertanda kini ia sudah sampai. Pintu mobil terbuka. Terlihat seseorang berpakaian jas rapih disebelah pintu. Matanya terputar bosan. Kembali mengantungi ponsel kedalam jas hitam.

Pandangannya menyapu seluruh restaurant yang baru saja dimasukinya. Setelah menemukan orang yang dicari, kakinya bergerak menghampiri orang itu. Ia membungkuk, sekedar memberi hormat pada wanita dihadapannya. Lalu melirik gadis diseberang sana.

"Duduklah." Titah sang ibu yang langsung dituruti.

"Sasuke." Wanita berparas cantik itu menoleh kearahnya. "Perkenalkan, Hinata Hyuuga. Puteri rekan ibu." Mata hitam Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang sang ibu. Terlihat gadis itu tersenyum ditempatnya.

"Hinata. Perkenalkan, ini putera bibi. Sasuke." Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, Sasuke- _san._ "

"Karena Sasuke sudah ada disini. Sepertinya bibi harus pergi. Ada pertemuan penting diyayasan." Wanita itu tersenyum. Mengambil tas putih disampingnya. "Kapan-kapan kita berbicara seperti ini lagi, ya."

Sebelum meninggalkan meja tersebut. Wanita itu menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Pria itu sampai memutar matanya lagi.

Suasana terasa begitu canggung. Hanya suara obrolan pelanggan lain yang terdengar dari mejanya saat ini. Sasuke belum mengeluarkan suaranya semenjak sang ibu pergi. Bahkan ia pun belum menyentuh makanan yang satu menit lalu sampai.

"Kenapa aku merasa saat ini terasa begitu canggung." Gadis berponi itu sedikit tertawa. "Sasuke- _san._ Maaf jika pertemuan ini mengganggu waktumu."

 _ **..Like Crazy..**_

Pelanggan tak ada hentinya saat matahari semakin meninggi. Sakura dan kawan-kawannya sampai kewalahan karena banyaknya pelanggan yang datang silih berganti. Sang koki didapur sampai tidak ada yang berbicara, karena sibuk dengan masing-masing pekerjaan. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu diselingi oleh canda dan tawa. Sakura mengeluarkan leluconnya ketika melihat dapur yang sunyi. Namun ia terabaikan. Mulutnya mengerucut sebal.

"Saku.. Manajer mencarimu." Teriak seseorang dari pintu. Sakura menoleh kilat. Tangannya yang didepan dada terlepas. Ia tersenyum.

Kakinya melangkah ringan menuju counter didepan sana. Senyumnya mengembang saat pandangannya melihat sesosok pria bertubuh tegap yang berdiri menyender meja counter. "Hei." Ia menyapa.

"Ada apa mencariku, hmm? Kangen?" Ia menggoda pria tersebut. Namun ekspresi wajah pria itu masih sama seperti pertama kali ia datang.

"Ikutlah denganku." Pria itu menurunkan tangannya didepan dada. Menatap intens mata hijau disana.

"Tumben sekali. Memangnya mau kemana? Tapi, apa kau tidak lihat, restaurant sedang ramai."

Sakura melipat tangannya. Ia melihat pria itu mendekat, tangan besar pria itu membuka clemek maroon yang terpasang ditubuhnya.

"Aku disini sebagai pelayan Shikamaru. Bukan manager sepertimu yang kapan saja bisa keluar masuk saat sedang bekerja. Aku tidak bisa untuk sekarang. Aku juga tidak enak dengan teman-teman, karena meninggalkan restaurant saat sedang ramai. Aku harap kau mengerti, sayang." Tangannya kembali mengambil clemek ditangan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku manager disini. Aku berhak memerintah pelayanku kapanpun. Dan sekarang, aku memerintahkanmu untuk ikut bersamaku." Shikamaru kembali mengambil clemek itu dan menaruhnya kedalam laci dibawah meja counter.

Sakura menghela napas dibuatnya. Sekeras apapun ia menolak, jika Shikamaru sudah berbicara tentang perintah atasan, ia tidak bisa membantah. Karena ia telah berprinsip, bahwa ia akan mematuhi segala perintah yang diberikan atasannya kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kau memang keras kepala, manager."

Sakura berbalik menuju kamar ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya serta mengambil tasnya. Karin yang ingin ke kamar mandi karyawan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Sakura. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam ruang itu. Sakura sampai terkaget dibuatnya. Untung saja ia belum membuka pakaiannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku Karin."

Gadis berkacamata itu tertawa. "Salahmu pintunya tidak dikunci." Lantas pandangannya tertuju pada pakaian yang tergantung digagang loker. "Mau kemana?"

"Manager memerintahkanku untuk ikut dengannya." Sakura berucap dengan menekan kata _memerintahkannya_. Karin mengerut dibuatnya.

"Huh? Enak sekali ya, Kalau punya pacar seorang manager. Apalagi kalau manager itu atasan kita. Bisa pulang sesukanya."

Sakura memutar bola mata. "Ini perintah dari atasan. Bukan karena manager itu pacarku. Lagipula, aku tidak pulang Karin." Ia menghela napas. "Aku ingin ganti baju. Apa kau sudah selesai?" Sakura berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kalau ganti baju, pintu jangan lupa dikunci. Bagaimana kalau Kiba yang membukanya?" Tangan Karin mendorong wajah Sakura kebelakang dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tertawa, kembali melanjutkan niat awalnya ke kamar kecil.

Sakura mengendus sebal. Melangkahkan kembali kakinya kedepan loker setelah mengunci pintu.

Ia keluar setelah satu menit kemudian. Dengan tangan mengikat rambut, ia berhenti saat berpapasan dengan Tenten.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tenten bertanya. Sakura menyudahi ikatannya.

"Maaf ya, aku pergi disaat restaurant sedang ramai. Manager menyuruhku untuk ikut dengannya. Aku tidak bisa menolak." Ucapnya pelan. Tenten menepuk pundaknya.

"Santai saja."

Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Meski tenten berkata seperti itu, tetap saja hatinya merasa tidak enak. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Shikamaru disana. Senyumnya mengembang. "Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Namun ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Menggandengnya untuk berjalan bersama. Dan Sakura sangat dengan senang hati berjalan disampingnya.

Mobil Shikamaru berbelok kearah sebuah mall dikota itu. Sakura tetap terdiam. Meski berbagai pertanyaan muncul dikepalanya. Ia tau, jika ia bertanya akan kemana, pasti Shikamaru tetap tidak menjawab. Pria keras kepala.

Mereka terus berjalan menaiki eskalator mall. Sakura mulai mengetahui kemana Shikamaru membawanya saat pria itu menggandengnya menuju bioskop mall tersebut. Memang, dasar pria, bilang saja kalau mau mengajak nonton.

"Jadi kau memintaku ikut denganmu hanya untuk nonton?" Sakura bertanya saat mereka mengantri memesan tiket. Bulan ini memang ada film yang menurutnya bagus. Ia pun berencana menonton film itu dengan Shikamaru, tapi bukan sekarang.

"Apa salah jika aku mengajakmu nonton?" Shikamaru mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Tapi itu tidak bisa disaat aku sedang bekerja. Itu sama saja aku memakan gaji buta. Bagaimana kalau teman-teman membicarakanku. Seharusnya kau tidak mencampurkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan Shikamaru."

Pria itu menoleh saat orang yang mengantri didepannya melangkah maju. Kakinya seketika bergerak. "Aku akan memecat mereka." Shikamaru menghela napas ketika melihat Sakura memasang wajah tidak suka. "Aku akan memecat mereka jika mereka membicarakan kekasihku." Ia tersenyum.

Sakura berdecak. Lantas ia memukul lengan pria itu pelan. Wajahnya memanas, ia tersenyum.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sakura dan Shikamaru keluar dari dalam teater tempat mereka menonton film. Wajah Sakura merona. Ia menempelkan kepalanya pada pundak kekar Shikamaru. Berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Hatinya berbunga-bunga saat ini. Ketika film berlangsung. Shikamaru terus menatapnya. Memang didalam gelap, tapi ia bisa merasakan mata pria itu selalu tertuju kearahnya. Juga, film yang mereka tonton sangat romantis. Seperti hubungannya.

"Kau mau es cream?" Shikamaru bertanya, ia mengangguk. Kepalanya diangkat dari pundak pria itu, namun tangannya masih bergandeng. Mereka berhenti untuk membeli.

"Aku kembali saja ya, ke restaurant." Sakura berbicara. Entah itu sebuah pernyataan atau permintaan ditelinga Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu lagi setelah ini." Sakura menatapnya. Ia menerima sodoran es cream dari pria itu.

"Mau kemana lagi?" Ia bertanya sambil menjilat es cream strawberry. "Kau pasti sangat rindu padaku, kan. Aku juga rindu padamu, sayang." Sakura mencubit pipi Shikamaru gemas. Pria itu sampai mengusap wajahnya yang memanas, alih-alih marah, Shikamaru malah tersenyum.

"Kau sangat manis." Sakura tersenyum menatapnya. Lidahnya kembali menjilati es cream.

Hari sudah sore saat Shikamaru membawa Sakura menuju taman. Mereka terus bermesraan selama diperjalanan. Mereka bahkan saling suap menyuap memakan makanan ringan yang dibeli Shikamaru dipinggir jalan. Sakura merasa bahagia dibuatnya.

"Apa kau mau?" Sakura menyodorkan gulali pink ditangannya. Ia pun sampai menyuapi, namun Shikamaru menolak.

"Sakura—"

"Jangan berbicara dulu. Tunggu sampai gulaliku habis." Shikamaru menurut. Seperti itulah ketika Sakura memakan gulali. Ia tidak akan menyimak apapun yang orang lain bicarakan saat sedang memakan gulali kesukaannya. Ia harus berkonsentrasi menghisap rasa manis dari makanan kapas itu. Konyol, memang.

Shikamaru terus menunggu sampai Sakura menghabiskan gulalinya. Pandangannya tertuju pada gadis itu. Meski memakan waktu lama, ia tidak bosan menunggu gadis itu menyelesaikan kebiasaannya. Bahkan, ia tidak akan pernah bosan jika harus terus menatap seperti ini.

"Apa?" Sakura menatap Shikamaru yang seakan tersadar dari lamunan. Ia kembali bertanya melihat kekasihnya yang hanya diam. "Tadi kau ingin berbicara apa?"

"Sakura.."

Sakura menggumam tanda merespon. Butuh beberapa detik untuknya kembali mendengar suara pria itu.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita sampai disini saja."

Sakura terdiam. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Shikamaru. Apa telinganya bermasalah?

"Ap—apa?" Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap tidak percaya Shikamaru yang duduk dibangku taman. Ia tertawa miris. "Seharusnya aku menyadari sejak awal saat kau memintaku untuk ikut denganmu."

Matanya menatap tanpa arah. Terlalu terkejut, bahkan Sakura tidak tau apa kesalahannya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak menginginkan semua ini. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

 _Sign,_

 _mywhitepigeon._


	2. Chapter 1

Shikamaru memarkirkan mobil porschenya dipekarangan rumah yang luas. Ia diam sejenak tanpa berniat keluar. Hatinya masih dirundungi rasa khawatir saat melihat reaksi kekasihnya sore tadi. Terlebih mengingat Sakura yang menolak diantar. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada wanita itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia merasa menjadi pria paling kejam didunia. Perbuatannya yang keji telah menghancurkan banyak kehidupan. Terutama kehidupan Sakura.

Ponsel yang ditaruh di dashboard mobil bergetar. Nama ibu terlihat dilayar sana. Shikamaru menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk menggeser tombol hijau.

" _Kau tidak berniat kabur dan menemui wanita itu kan sayang."_

Suara seseorang disana terhubung. Shikamaru menoleh dan menatapnya sinis dari balik kaca mobil. Tanpa menjawab, ia pun langsung mematikan sambungan tersebut. Melangkah keluar setelah menaruh ponsel kedalam saku jas.

Sambil mengancingkan jas crem yang dikenakan, Shikamaru melangkah mengikuti ibu dan ayahnya. Ternyata rumah itu memang begitu mewah, tidak hanya tampak dari luarnya saja. Shikamaru pun sampai tercengang melihat dalamnya. Beberapa lukisan tertempel apik memenuhi lorong yang dikini dilewatinya. Segitu kayanya kah wanita itu.

Shikamaru kembali mengendalikan diri saat wanita yang biasa dipanggil ibu itu menarik lengannya. Didepannya kini terkumpul beberapa orang menyambutnya. Ada wanita itu diantaranya. Sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk memberi hormat.

"Kau terlihat begitu tampan." Ucap wanita paruh baya yang Shikamaru kenal sebagai ibu dari wanita itu. Mereka menyuruh keluarganya untuk memasuki lebih dalam rumah ini. Shikamaru pikir, ia sudah sampai, ternyata ia harus berjalan lagi menuju tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Ruangan yang dimasukinya ini cukup luas. Bangku-bangku tertata rapih mengitari dua meja. Mungkin ini ruang keluarga, pikir Shikamaru. Beberapa orang yang Shikamaru rasa adalah pengurus rumah ini membungkuk saat mereka berjalan melewatinya. Ia sempat melihat seorang nenek ikut membungkuk. Apa itu juga pengurus rumah megah ini?

Sang tuan rumah tersenyum menyambut mereka. Ayahnya berjabat tangan pada kepala rumah disini. Ia hanya memberi hormat bersama sang ibu.

Mereka dipersilahkan duduk. Keluarga ini begitu ramah. Shikamaru pikir semua keluarga kaya seperti ini akan terlihat sombong, namun nyatanya tidak. Ia dan keluarganya telah diterima dengan tangan terbuka, melupakan perbuatannya pada anak perempuan mereka.

Sang ayah memulai percakapan dengan kepala rumah. Niat datang kesini memang sudah direncanakan oleh kedua pihak sebelum ini, sehingga hanya obrolan ringan untuk menuntun percakapan kearah puncaknya.

Shikamaru begitu risih duduk ditempatnya. Sepasang mata sedari tadi tengah memperhatikannya. Sepertinya salah satu adik dari wanita itu sangat tidak suka dengannya. Terlihat sekali dari caranya menatap. Tapi itu menurutnya wajar, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap kakaknya.

"Kau memang tidak salah memilih wanita Shika." Bisik sang ibu yang duduk disebelahnya.

.

 _ **..Like Crazy..**_

.

Tempat itu begitu bising. Musik disko terus bergema, lampu-lampu berkedip mengikuti iramanya. Bau alkohol tercium dimana-mana. Terdapat banyak wanita disana. Bernari, merokok, bahkan ada yang sedang menggoda pria. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja bar disana. Suasana seperti ini sudah biasa baginya. Ia Duduk diatas kursi yang tersedia.

Pria berambut jabrik menghampirinya. Memberikan sebotol wine seperti biasa. Botol tersebut langsung diminum setelah pria jabrik itu membuka dengan alat pembuka tutup. Menghabiskan setengah dari isinya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Hei.. Hei.. Hei.. Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran." Pria jabrik yang dikenal bernama Naruto itu menopang dagu menatap Sasuke dari balik meja bar. Sebelah tangannya menuang wine kedalam gelas kecil lalu meminumnya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya satu ini. "Apa masalahmu, kawan."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia melirik pria berambut kuning dihadapannya. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat ibumu berusaha menjodohkanmu dengan seorang wanita tanpa henti?" Ia meneggak lagi winenya.

Naruto memang tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dijodohkan. Kasih sayang orang tua pun, ia tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Maka dari itu ia hanya tertawa saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Tangannya menepuk pundak pria itu. "Sayangnya aku tidak pernah merasakan hal itu." Naruto menenggak hingga tandas wine digelas kecilnya. "Jadi ibumu menjodohkanmu lagi?" Ia kembali tertawa saat Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan.

"Sepertinya kali ini dia serius."

"Yasudah turuti saja keinginan ibumu itu." Naruto menjeda. "Sekali-sekali Sas.." Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya tiba-tiba. Ada tatapan tidak suka didalam bola mata hitam itu. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Kau sangat tau bagaimana diriku, Naruto."

"Oke.. Oke.." beberapa kali Naruto mengangguk. Ia lantas memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke yang kini tengah menenggak habis winenya. "Kalau begitu, apa kau lihat wanita pirang disana?"

Arah pandang Sasuke mengikuti telunjuk Naruto. Botol yang sudah kosong ditaruhnya diatas meja. Disana ia bisa melihat ada seorang wanita berpakaian sexy tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa pria setengah mabuk.

"Kusarankan kau lupakan saja masalahmu malam ini." Naruto berucap sembari mengetuk meja dengan telunjuknya. Pria itu kemudian kembali menunjuk wanita disana. "Apa kau tertarik dengannya?"

.

 _ **..Like Crazy..**_

.

Sakura tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Semua terasa begitu sulit untuk dicerna oleh akal sehatnya. Hatinya begitu kecewa mengetahui Kebohongan dan pengkhianatan. Ia telah hancur, ia tidak kuat untuk tetap berdiri. Tiang dihidupnya kini berganti menopang hidup yang lain.

" _Dia hamil. Aku harus menikahinya. Aku akan bertunangan dengannya malam ini."_

Ia menjerit. Mengeluarkan sesak yang menyiksa dada. Hanya hembusan angin malam dan deburan ombak yang menemaninya saat ini. Ia sendiri. Ia kini benar-benar sendiri. Kekasih yang menjadi satu-satunya kekuatan untuknya telah pergi. Menyisakan kepedihan dan kesakitan yang kian menyiksa batin.

"Ibu.." lirihnya. Ia menangis meratapi takdir. Kehidupan yang ia impikan selama ini telah hancur. Impian untuk membangun rumah tangga bersama orang yang dicintainya ternyata hanyalah sebatas angan belaka. Pria itu telah menghancurkan segalanya.

Mata hijau itu kini meredup menatap langit. Tidak ada lagi cahaya didalam tatapannya. Kegelapan telah membawa cahaya dikehidupannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya diatas pasir. Berjalan gontai menyusuri pesisir pantai. Tempat ini begitu sepi. Tidak ada orang satu pun kecuali dirinya.

Air mata kembali menetes melewati pipi. Tidak ada isakan. Sakura terlalu lelah dengan keadaan. Hatinya berdenyut mengingat kembali moment siang tadi. Sejak kapan? Sejak Kapan Shikamaru berhubungan dengan wanita itu?

" _Itu hanya kecelakaan. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh, aku hanya mencintaimu, Sakura."_

Bodoh, ia begitu bodoh sampai bisa dibohongi. Kecelakaan apanya? Cinta? Apa artinya cinta tanpa kesetiaan dan kejujuran? Ia pikir, selama ini Shikamaru setia padanya. Mengingat mereka tidak pernah mengalami masalah selama mereka menjalin hubungan. Namun nyatanya, tidak. Pria itu malah bermain belakang. Dan sekarang, ialah yang harus menanggung akibatnya.

Ombak berdentum keras. Sakura menghentikan langkah dibuatnya. Ia menoleh menatap pantai lepas disana. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, sampai-sampai selang beberapa detik kemudian kakinya perlahan melangkah. Terus berjalan hingga ombak kecil menabrak mata kakinya. Telinganya berdengung mendengar suara. Ia bisa melihat seseorang berdiri disana. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Ia terus berjalan melawan ombak, sesekali berteriak memanggil ibu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipi. Namun sosok orang itu tidak bersuara. Hingga tiba-tiba angin berhembus menerbangkannya.

Sakura terkejut, ia seakan tersadar dari lamunan gelap. Matanya menatap takut sekeliling. Pantai kini telah menenggelamkan separuh tubuhnya. Ia panik. Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Mengapa ia seperti ini. Meskipun ia putus asa, menenggelamkan diri adalah hal yang paling bodoh.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berbalik. Berjalan menuju pesisir pantai. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng akibat tekanan air yang besar. Ia terjatuh ke atas pasir setelah sampai pada daratan. Napasnya memburu. Pasti ia sudah gila hingga bisa berpikiran untuk menenggelamkan diri.

.

 _ **..Like Crazy..**_

.

Wanita blonde itu menyibakkan gordeyn kamar yang tertutup. Membuat sinar mentari menerobos melewati jendela besar dihadapannya. Langkah ringan membawanya pada pria yang masih tertidur pulas. Bunyi kasur berdecit terdengar saat ia duduk disamping pria tersebut. Sebelah tangannya mengelus lembut rambut hitam pria yang semalaman ini bersamanya. Mengecup singkat bibir pria itu.

Suara erangan terdengar disusul kelopak mata yang terbuka perlahan. Pria itu menyipit, menyesuaikan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam retina. Ia melihat siluet wanita dihadapannya. Sedikit bergumam menanggapi sapaan wanita itu sebelum matanya kembali dipejamkan.

"Kau membangunkanku. Tidurlah kembali." Titah Sasuke dengan suara serak sambil menarik lengan wanita itu untuk kembali berbaring disampingnya. Namun wanita itu menolak.

"Ini sudah pagi. Aku harus segera pergi."

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke kembali membuka matanya malas. Ia menatap wanita itu dan berdecak. "Tinggallah sebentar lagi. Apa kau tidak mengantuk?" ucapnya sedikit geram. Ia baru tertidur jam empat pagi tadi setelah bercinta berjam-jam. Dan Sasuke sangat tidak suka jika waktu tidurnya diganggu seperti ini.

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya. Ia lantas bangkit dari tidurnya. Berjalan menuju sofa disudut ruangan itu. Badannya yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang terekspos bebas.

"Terima kasih atas malam ini, sayang." Ucap wanita itu saat Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang yang baru saja diambilnya. Sebelah tangannya menangkup lembut wajah Sasuke sebelum beranjak keluar dari apartment tersebut.

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan. Ia kembali berjalan dan menelusup kedalam selimut putih diatas kasur. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan saat mata hitamnya melirik sekilas jam digital diatas nakas. Ia pun kembali terlelap dengan posisi tengkurap.

.

 _ **..Like Crazy..**_

.

Musik bit terus berbunyi saat Sasuke melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan Konoha yang semakin ramai. Ia berniat ingin makan siang diluar karena bosan dengan makanan hotel yang hanya itu itu saja. Sebenarnya sih bukan makan siang, mengingat sedari pagi ia belum memasukkan apapun kedalam lambungnya. Sebab karena ia tertidur untuk menghilangkan kantuk, jadi sarapan dan makan siangnya tertunda hingga dini hari. Meskipun ia jarang sekali makan diluar, namun ia tau kalau didekat sini ada sebuah restaurant. Sehingga ia tidak harus menyetir jauh dengan keadaan perut yang kosong.

Mobilnya terparkir rapih bersama jajaran mobil lainnya dipelataran parkir. Musik dimatikan sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar. Seorang pelayan menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki restaurant tersebut. Dengan diantar olehnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat kosong yang tersedia. Pelayan itu pamit undur diri dan kembali pada tempatnya tadi untuk menyambut atau sekedar berucap terima kasih pada pelanggan. Selang dua detik pelayan yang lain datang membawa buku menu serta catatan kecil.

Sasuke menyebutkan beberapa makanan yang dirasanya enak. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang dipesannya, pelayan itu pergi membawa kembali buku menu yang tadi diperlihatkan kepadanya. Ponsel disaku jeans bergetar, Sasuke berdecak melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar tersebut. Jempolnya menggeser tombol merah yang tersedia.

Ia mengamati seluruh restaurant ini. Mulai dari interiornya, tema yang digunakannya, serta hiasan-hiasannya tertata rapih. Sasuke mengagumi keindahan yang tercipta ini, juga kenyamanan pelayanan yang dirasakannya. Mungkin ia sesekali harus makan disini lagi jika ada waktu.

Ponsel yang ditaruh diatas meja kembali bergetar. Kali ini bukan sebuah panggilan namun sebuah pesan dan dari orang yang sama yang menelponnya tadi. Sasuke membukanya.

 _Kau dimana sekarang? Apa kau lupa kalau nanti malam adalah peringatan hari ke-100 kematian kakakmu. Pulanglah malam ini jika kau masih menghormatinya._

Sasuke berdecak kesal membacanya. Ia lalu menaruh kasar ponselnya keatas meja. Ia tidak suka jika ibunya berkata seperti itu, seperti hari ke-30 kematian kakaknya kemarin. Seakan-akan ia adalah adik yang jahat karena telah melupakan hari penting bagi almarhum kakaknya. Tidak usah diperingatkan pun, ia ingat. Karena baginya sang kakak adalah segalanya.

Makanan datang satu menit kemudian. Entah pengelihatannya yang salah atau memang benar, sepertinya tangan pelayan itu sedikit bergetar saat menaruh makanannya keatas meja. Tangan pelayan itu juga bergetar ketika menaruh minumannya, dan hal itu menyebabkan jus tumpah kepermukaan bajunya. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Satu hal yang sangat ia tidak sukai, yaitu memakai pakaian bernoda.

"Kenapa kau menumpahkannya?" Ucapnya geram. Sasuke mendengar pelayan itu meminta maaf berulang kali. Untung saja mejanya jauh dari meja yang lain. Sehingga orang-orang tidak memperhatikannya.

"Maaf. Biar saya bantu bersihkan." Pelayan itu mengambil tissue yang tersedia diatas meja. Membantunya mengelap baju putih yang kini ternoda jus tomat. Dan ya, Sasuke baru ingat kalau ini baju kesukaannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya seseorang yang Sasuke rasa itu adalah pelayan yang tadi mengantarnya ke meja. Pelayan itu sedikit terkejut. Sasuke hanya menampakkan muka masamnya.

.

 _ **..Like Crazy..**_

.

"Hei.. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu." Karin bertanya penasaran. Kini mereka berada diruang ganti setelah insiden jus tumpah. Untung saja pelanggan itu tidak sampai marah, meskipun kata tidak suka terus saja keluar dari mulutnya. "Sejak tadi pagi kau tidak banyak omong. Kau juga selalu melamun."

Sakura juga tidak tau mengapa dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Ucapan Shikamaru kemarin masih saja terngiang di telinganya. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi tidak fokus dalam melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Terlebih, hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka.

"Kau mendengarkanku kan, Sakura." Sakura tetap terdiam. Ia menunduk dalam sambil memainkan ujung kaos restaurant. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau.. dan.. Bos?" Karin bertanya ragu. Ia tidak sampai hati melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menatapnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"Jadi memang benar?" Ucapnya terkejut. Karin berjongkok dihadapan wanita berambut pink itu.

"Kau... Tau?" Sakura berkata lirih. Entah mengapa gosip tersebar begitu cepat dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam direstaurant ini. "Kau sudah tau.." lanjutnya, masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Anak-anak membicarakan itu digrup tadi malam. Ku pikir kau juga membacanya." Karin terduduk dilantai dekat Sakura. Ia menyender pada kursi kayu panjang yang kini diduduki Sakura. "Apa bos sejahat itu?"

"Yah.." Sakura menghela napas. "Dia sangat jahat. Karin." Kepalanya disenderkan pada loker cokelat dibelakangnya. Ia menghela napas lagi.

"Aku bahkan diputuskan." Sakura terpejam. "Selama ini dia membohongiku." Air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha ditahannya mengalir melewati celah kelopak mata yang tertutup. Bibirnya digigit, sebisa mungkin Sakura menahan agar tak ada isakan yang keluar.

Karin bangun dari duduknya dilantai dan berpindah pada bangku yang juga diduduki Sakura. Tangannya mengusap air mata wanita itu yang terjatuh. Ia bisa merasakannya. Sakura pasti sangat tersakiti dengan kenyataan itu. "Jangan buang air matamu sia-sia untuk orang seperti itu, sayang. Tunjukkan padanya bahwa kau itu kuat. Aku yakin kau bisa. Karena aku tau kau wanita hebat."

Sakura menunduk menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Terlalu sakit. Biar saja. Ia ingin menangis untuk saat ini. "Biarkan aku menangis untuk kali ini Karin. Aku sungguh tidak kuat menahannya." Sakura memeluk Karin erat. Wanita berambut merah itu menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Menangislah. Pundakku siap menampung air matamu." Sakura sedikit tertawa dibuatnya. Ia memukul pelan punggung wanita itu. Setidaknya masih ada karin yang peduli dan sayang padanya.

.

.

.

to be continue

* * *

 _Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca.._

 _Sign,_

 _mywhitepigeon._

 _07.08.16_


	3. Chapter 2

Hari-hari berlalu dengan begitu berat untuk Sakura. Pagi cerah yang biasanya ia awali dengan sebuah senyuman kini tak ada lagi. Cahaya mentari tak cukup untuk menerangi hidupnya saat ini. Gelap. Ia tidak tau harus kearah mana. Peta yang ia punya hilang terbawa angin. Angin kehidupan yang merenggut kebahagiaannya.

Berkali-kali Sakura terus memantapkan hati. Ia tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya ini benar atau salah. Namun jika ia masih berada didekatnya, hatinya terus berdenyut sakit. Moment manis yang selama ini dilaluinya terputar kembali bagai klise. Ini begitu sulit untuknya.

Didepannya saat ini, Karin bertolak pinggang menatapnya. Wanita itu mempertanyakan keputusannya. Sakura tahu bahwa Karin sangat menyayanginya. Wanita itu hanya tidak mau melihatnya luntang-lantung dijalan. Tapi, keputusannya sudah bulat kali ini.

"Apa kau serius ingin melakukannya, Sakura?" Sekali lagi Karin bertanya. Sakura tidak mengeluarkan suara, meski kepalanya mengangguk mantap. Hatinya ingin sekali berkata tidak, namun pikirannya menyuruh mengatakan sebaliknya. Entah mengapa hati dan pikirannya tidak sejalan untuk hal ini.

Wanita berambut merah itu memegang pundaknya. "Jangan lakukan jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi Karin. Hatiku tidak kuat jika terus bertatap muka dengannya." Sakura kembali menatap amplop putih ditangannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha tegar dihadapan pria itu, ia tetap tidak bisa menyangkal kalau hatinya begitu sakit kala menatapnya.

Sakura mendengar Karin menghela napas. Wanita itu lantas berjongkok dihadapannya. "Jika itu sudah keputusanmu. Aku bisa apa?"

Karin berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Namun wanita itu berhenti saat mencapai daun pintu. "Aku ingin beres-beres dulu. Kau tunggu saja disini. Nanti jika bos sudah datang, akan ku beritahu." Karin menjeda. "Aku berharap semoga saja kau berubah pikiran."

Karin menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini semakin tenggelam dalam lautan kebimbangan. Apa benar keputusannya kali ini? Namun jika ia tidak melakukannya. Bagaimana caranya agar perasaan itu tidak mengganggunya? Hari-harinya terbebani dengan rasa menyakitkan itu. Bagaimana ia bisa melanjutkan hidup jika harus terus seperti ini?

Bermenit-menit Sakura terus berkontroversi dengan hatinya. Mempertimbangkan keputusannya tersebut. Karin datang tak lama kemudian dengan membawa kain lap ditangannya. Wanita itu melipat kedua tangan didada. Menyender pada tembok didekat pintu. "Bos sudah datang."

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" Lagi-lagi Karin bertanya. Keputusan yang sudah mantap tiba-tiba saja menjadi ragu karena pertanyaan itu. Sakura langsung menepisnya. Ia berlalu melewati Karin yang menatapnya penuh harap.

Sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas saat tangannya melayang diudara untuk mengetuk pintu. Orang didalam menyahut, yang berarti Sakura sudah diperbolehkan untuk masuk. Ia terdiam beberapa saat didepan pintu. Orang didepannya kini tengah sibuk dengan gadget ditangannya. Sakura melangkah maju.

Ia merasa pria itu sedikit kaget dengan kedatangannya. Wajahnya yang berkharisma semakin membuat jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Pria itu terlihat seperti salah tingkah saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Apa ini?" Shikamaru mengeluarkan suaranya saat Sakura menyodorkan amplop putih yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berbicara semenjak kejadian sore itu. Pria itu menghentikan gerakkannya saat Sakura berbicara. "Aku ingin mengundurkan diri."

Tatapannya menajam. Sakura bisa merasakan rasa tidak suka dari tatapan tersebut. Ia sangat tau kalau Shikamaru sangat tidak menyukai keputusannya ini. Pria itu mengendus. "Apa kau bercanda?"

"Katakan kalau kau sedang bercanda Sakura!" Shikamaru berucap geram. Sakura tetap bungkam, masih dengan menatapnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal ini.

"Apa kau ingin membalasku dengan ini? Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap profesional?" Sakura melihat Shikamaru melempar kasar amplop putih itu keatas meja kerjanya. "Tolong jangan mencampurkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan."

"Kembalilah."

Sakura tidak percaya akan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut mantan kekasihnya itu. Mengapa Shikamaru menjadi seperti ini? Pria itu Bahkan tidak menatapnya saat berbicara. Apa sifatnya berubah secepat itu dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari?

"Kau berbicara profesional?" Gerakkan tangan Shikamaru yang ingin merobek kertas yang diberikannya terhenti. "Kalau aku tidak profesional, lalu kau apa?" Sakura semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh mencampurkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan? Jadi selama ini kau bagaimana? Apakah kau melakukan hal itu?" Sakura mengendus, ia menatap kesegala arah. "Aku bukan seorang pendendam, aku yakin kau tau itu."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sakura berusaha mengatur kembali emosinya yang sudah mencapai batas. Perkataan Shikamaru benar-benar mengundang kemarahannya. Ia mengambil napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. "Aku cukup tau diri. Maka dari itu aku ingin berterima kasih atas jasamu selama ini, atas kebaikanmu selama ini."

Tangan Sakura terkepal erat disamping tubuh. Ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat kuat dihadapan pria itu, meski air matanya meronta untuk meminta keluar. "Tapi maaf. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menuruti perintahmu, pak." Ucapnya sedikit bergetar, namun sepertinya Shikamaru tidak menyadari. Ia membungkuk, berlalu dari ruangan itu setelah mengucap permisi.

Tatapan heran lantas saja tertuju padanya ketika ia melewati ruangan yang kini tengah dibereskan. Sakura sempat mendengar Karin memanggilnya, namun ia abaikan. Tenten pun juga memegang pundaknya, tapi ia lepaskan. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. Hatinya yang sudah hancur semakin hancur karena perkataan pria itu. Apa yang sebenarnya di mau pria itu. Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru berkata seperti itu padanya.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dianak tangga salah satu gedung kosong yang tidak jauh dari restaurant tadi. Ia mengisak didalam tumpukkan tangan. Mengapa semua menjadi seperti ini. Pria yang dulu selalu berkata manis padanya telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia bahkan tidak mengenalinya saat pria itu berucap seperti tadi. Shikamaru sudah benar-benar membuat hati dan hidupnya hancur berkeping-keping.

.

 _ **..Like Crazy..**_

.

Kata orang kertas putih akan menjadi indah bila sudah ditangan seorang pelukis. Tapi nyatanya, tidak hanya pelukis saja yang bisa membuat kertas putih kosong itu menjadi indah, seorang designer pun pandai membuat kertas itu menjadi berwarna. Rancangan baju yang tergambar apik membuat kertas putih itu bagaikan sebuah pigura foto. Menampilkan sebuah goresan tipis dengan warna perpaduan sesuai ide si penggambar.

Temari, wanita itu dengan lincah menumpahkan seluruh ide yang ada diotaknya pada sebuah kertas putih tersebut. Dengan dimulai dari goresan tipis yang perlahan menjadi sebuah rancangan busana mewah dan berkelas. Suasana hati yang bagus juga sangat berpengaruh pada profesinya saat ini. Jika suasana hatinya buruk satu ide pun tidak akan muncul barang sedikit pun, juga begitu sebaliknya jika suasana hatinya baik. Seperti saat ini, suasana hatinya yang teramat baik membuatnya kebanjiran ide. Beberapa kertas kosong pun sudah terisi dengan berbagai rancangannya. Hal itu disebabkan oleh cincin yang melingkar manis dijari manisnya ditangan kanan. Ia tersenyum lagi, saat kembali mengingat malam yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya kala itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan rancangannya. Kini Temari bersender pada punggung kursi putar yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap permukaan perut yang tertutup pakaian. Ia tersenyum lagi. "Kau membuatku kebanjiran ide."

Ketukan dipintu menyadarkannya dari lamunan manis. Temari menyuruh orang itu untuk masuk keruangannya. Benar saja, orang itu langsung masuk dan membungkuk hormat padanya. Sebelah tangan wanita berambut cokelat itu memegang papan dan terdapat kertas diatasnya. "Temari- _san_ , maaf mengganggu. Nyonya Karui sudah datang."

Temari langsung teringat pada janjinya dengan pelangannya hari ini. Ah, bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan itu. "Bilang padanya untuk menunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera menemuinya."

Matsuri mengangguk, lantas ia membungkuk dan beranjak dari depan meja Temari. Kembali menemui pelanggan tadi untuk menyampaikan perkataan atasannya.

.

 _ **..Like Crazy..**_

.

Bagi sebagian wanita. Mempercantik diri adalah hal mutlak yang harus dijalaninya setiap minggu. Entah itu merawat rambut atau sekedar memanjakan tubuh. Mereka yang memiliki uang lebih tidak tanggung-tanggung melakukan yang bahkan lebih dari itu. Yah, memang, untuk tampil cantik harus berani bermodal banyak. Seperti Mikoto yang saat ini tengah tengkurap disuatu ruangan. Beberapa wanita yang merupakan pegawai salon kecantikan tengah memijat-mijat tubuh putihnya. Mikoto sampai mengantuk karena saking nyamannya.

Sebagai istri dari pengusaha ternama, Uchiha Mikoto selalu datang diakhir pekan seperti ini. Merilekskan otot-otot yang sedikit tegang karena hari-hari yang sibuk. Sedikit berbeda dari minggu sebelumnya, kini Mikoto ditemani seorang wanita yang juga tengah menengkurapkan tubuhnya.

Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu ditempat ini. Awalnya, niat wanita berambut dongker itu hanya untuk membersihkan rambut. Tapi karena tidak ingin menolak ajakan teman ibunya itu, maka dari itu ia berakhir diruangan ini. Yah, tidak ada salahnya melakukan spa diakhir pekan.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Mikoto dan Hinata sudah selesai memanjakan tubuh mereka. Tubuh yang tadinya terasa berat kini sudah sedikit enteng. Hinata merasakan perbedaan tersebut.

"Apa bibi melakukan itu setiap pekan?" Kini mereka tengah berjalan menuruni eskalator mall. Mencari tempat makan untuk mengisi perut yang kosong.

Mikoto tersenyum menyambutnya. Wanita bermata hitam itu membenarkan letak tas maroon yang tersangkil dilengan putihnya. Ia bergumam. "Hanya untuk merilekskan tubuh." Mikoto menoleh. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Hinata tertawa halus. "Tidak sering. Tapi aku menyempatkan diri melakukannya sebulan sekali."

"Tapi kulitmu sudah cantik, kok." Ucap Mikoto. Kakinya melangkah saat eskalator yang dinaikinya sudah sampai pada lantai. "Wanita diciptakan untuk lelaki. Saat wanita dan lelaki itu menikah, tubuh wanita sudah menjadi milik suami seutuhnya. Tinggal bagaimana caranya agar kita, sebagai wanita, menjaga tubuh kita untuk tetap tampil cantik dan segar." Mereka memasuki salah satu tempat makan yang terdapat di mall tersebut. Duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia. Pelayan datang membawa buku menu serta catatan setelahnya.

"Apa Sasuke sudah menghubungimu?" Tanya Mikoto sesaat setelah pelayan itu pergi membawa pesanan mereka. Hinata menggeleng, Mikoto menghela napasnya. "Dasar anak itu."

"Kau tenang saja. Nanti bibi suruh dia untuk menghubungimu." Mikoto tersenyum. "Sasuke itu sebenarnya anak yang baik. Hanya sifatnya saja yang suka keras. Tapi kau jangan khawatir. Jika kalian sudah saling mengenal, nanti kau akan tau kalau dia itu berbeda dari yang lain." Cicit Mikoto. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

 _ **..Like Crazy..**_

.

Sakura sedikit mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh disekitar makam sebelum menaburkan bunga yang dibelinya tadi dipinggir jalan ke atas gundukkan tanah dihadapannya. Sudah dua bulan lamanya ia tidak ke tempat ini. Terakhir ia berkunjung saat itu bersama Shikamaru. Yah, itu dua bulan yang lalu. Dimana Shikamaru berjanji akan menikahinya di depan makam sang ibu. Dan sekarang, semua tinggallah kenangan.

Tatapannya menatap nanar batu nisan disana. Rasa sesak menyeruak di dada. Ingin sekali ia hilang dari muka bumi ini. Karena dunia tak lagi adil padanya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, bu..."

Sekeras apapun ia menampik kenyataan ini, tetap saja, inilah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. "Tolong beritahu aku bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seperti itu padaku. Apa sebenarnya salahku. Mengapa dia jahat seperti itu."

"Ku pikir tidak semua lelaki itu seperti ayah. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Mereka semua sama saja." Ia meremas tanah dihadapannya. Kepalanya bertumpu pada lengan kirinya diatas tumit. "Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin disana denganmu. Bawa aku pergi dari sini bu..."

"Dia sudah berjanji akan menikahiku. Dia berjanji akan hidup sampai tua denganku. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan ini kepadaku. Kenapa dia menghianatiku. Kenapa dia mengingkari janjinya selama ini." Raungnya dimakam sang ibu. Ia memeluk gundukkan tanah tersebut, terisak diatas batu nisan disana seakan tidak peduli dengan bajunya yang kini telah kotor. Ia terlalu lelah dengan hidup ini.

"Peluk aku untuk saat ini bu..."

.

.

.

To be continue

.

* * *

 _Alloha~~_

 _Apa masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutannya? /nggaak!/_

 _Sign,_

 _Mywhitepigeon_

 _10.10.16_


End file.
